marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Israel/Expanded History
Please find below the story of the land known as Palestine and Israel (also known as Canaan). Many parts of it are originated from mythological texts (such as the Bible), and could be exaggerations, lies, myths with no basis, etc. Hyborian Age During the Hyborian Age, circa 10,000 BC, on the Aquilonian borderline, Conan saw the Phantom, one of Mitra's angels, who usually appeared to those about to die. The angel of Mitra appeared again to Conan and granted him Mitra's power to stop a priestess of Yog. The angels of Mitra and the demons of Yog looked on as the two fought as gigantic forms in the spectral realm. Conan killed the priestess whose corpse fell to Earth. While her blood became rivers and her bones were covered with silt and became hills of the land upon which it fell, her spirit cursed it, making that land barren and infertile, while a place of war and disorder. This land would eventually become known as Canaan, the Holy Land, Palestine, and would be the theater of many conflicts, Crusades and holy wars. At the end of the Hyborian Age, a cataclysm cause the formation of the Mediterranean Sea, as the Stygian continent broke away from the rest of world, causing the nation of Shem to be drowned. While Shemite-Hyrkanian mixed blood became known as the ancient Sumerians, the purer of the Shemites descended into the Arabs and the Israelites. Israelites Genesis ... Exodus Moses' leadership In 1200 BC, years after, Moses confronted the Pharaoh. The Levite engaged the Pharaoh's adviser, Anath-Na Mut in a battle which the Sphinx will lose. Moses defeated the Sphinx. Moses used a magical staff to fight Anath-Na Mut. This staff was once held by Atlantean kings. ... Joshua's leadership ... Wars with the Philistines ... Saul's rule ... In 1020 BC, Saul became the first king of Israel and Judea. As he was under the influence of an evil spirit, and the the spirit of the Lord had left him, David, a young shepherd (that had been anointed by Samuel as the chosen of the lord) known for his music was fetched to play for the king. Once David played, the evil spirit left Saul, who made David his armor-bearer. David then became the warrior who killed the giant Goliath. David's rule David became king, eventually fighting alongside the Eternal Gilgamesh, also known as the Forgotten One. ... Solomon's rule In 930 BC, David's son Solomon became king of Israel. ... Solomon was also a powerful sorcerer that served as the Sorcerer Supreme. He was challenged, as the banisher of demons. Supposedly, as the Queen of Sheba, Lilith conceived by Solomon. . King Solomon amassed vast amounts of knowledge and magical artifacts. After his death, many of these treasures were buried with him in his tomb. He was succeeded as the Sorcerer Supreme by his lover, Queen Balkis of Sheba. Ahab's and Jezebel's rule ... Abimelech's rule Abimelech had killed all his brother, save for Jotham who hid himself, and plotted with the men of Shechem to make himself king. Jotham came to the men of Shechem and, from the top of Mount Geirizim, told them of Abimelech's schemes and of a parable about a tree that was a king. Eventually, as predicted by Jotham, Abimelech turned on the men who had made him king and destroyed himself, and was himself killed. Assyrians The Assyrians were among the civilization to spill blood in Palestine in order to possess that land. Babylonians Jehoiakim's rule under Nebuchadnezzar's dominion They were followed by the Babylonians, who made Jehoiakim king of Judah. Belshazzar's rule ... Persians and Medes Later came the Persians and Medes, led by Darius, the Mede. ... Syrian Greeks Over two thousand year ago, the Jews were driven out of Israel by the Syrian Greeks, who desecrated their temple, filling it with idols. In Judea, the Maccabees, led by Judah the Maccabee, were oppressed by the tyrant Antiochus IV of Syria. Maccabean Revolt The Maccabee freedom fighters eventually took the city back by force. Finding out their temple's desecration, they immediately started to reconsecrate it. They had only enough oil for one day, but the oil burnt for eight days, which was considered a God-sent miracle by the Jews, leading to the story of Hanukkah (or Chanuakah). Roman Empire The region was later conquered by the Roman Empire. Herod's rule / Birth of Jesus Christ At the time of Herod's rule over Judea, Mary and Joseph had just become engaged when she miraculously became impregnated by God and the Holy Spirit, as foretold to her by the angel Gabriel. The angel later returned and explained to Joseph that the child within Mary was God's, that his name would be Jesus, and that he was the Messiah. At that time, the Roman Emperor decreed that a census be taken, and every person in the entire Roman Empire had to go to his own town to register. Joseph, being of the line of David, was required to go to Bethlehem to register with Mary. While in Bethlehem, Mary gave birth to Jesus. Probably due to the census, the inn was too crowded, and Mary gave birth in a crude stable. She wrapped the baby in cloths and placed him in a manger. As Three Wise Men, guided by the Star of Betlehem, came to Herod to ask for the child born king of the Jews. They were sent to Betlehem by his priests. After Jesus was born, Herod feared that the child would take his place, and had all children up to two years old killed, but Mary and Joseph had already fled into Egypt on Gabriel's warning. Herod Archelaus' rule Herod eventually died, and was replaced by his son Archelaus as king of Judea. Herod the Tetrarch's and Herodias' rule Herod the Tetrarch, the King of Judaea, was a man of evil. When his spies told him of John the Baptist, son of Zacharias, a prophet speaking to the people against him, Herod had them follow him. During one of John's baptism sessions, he revealed that the savior was among them (as Jesus had made the trip to the River Jordan to witness him). As the spies didn't believed the messiah was there, they left, and when they were gone, John pointed to Jesus, and baptized him. A dove came down over Jesus and a voice recognized him as his son, leading the people to recognize him as the savior. Hearing the news, Herod had John arrested. Crucifixion of the Christ All his life he knew he would have to sacrifice himself for mankind. When the time came he traveled to Jerusalem riding on a donkey. Crowds of people came out of the city to greet him, waving and throwing down palm branches on the road. At "Passover" which would later be known as the "Last Supper" Jesus told his followers that one of them would betray him and his fellow disciples. On Friday, Roman soldiers arrested and tried Jesus and nailed him to a wooden cross. When Jesus died, his disciples placed his body in a cave and covered the cave entrance with a rock. On Sunday, one of Jesus's disciples, Mary Magdalene, went to the cave. The rock had been rolled away and the cave was empty as an angel appeared and said Peace be with you. Jesus had risen from the dead. He then visited his disciples himself to tell them to spread the word of god throughout the world before ascending to Heaven, which began Christianity. After his death and as his followers grew in number and objects related to him became highly sought after such as the Spear of Destiny which supposedly the spear a Roman soldier named Longinus used to kill Jesus and the Holy Grail which is supposedly a cup in which Jesus turned water into wine at the Last Supper. Byzantine Empire The region was ruled by the Byzantine Empire. Arabs and Crusaders ]] The land was later ruled by the Arabs, then by the Christians, during bloodshed Crusades and Holy Wars. Ottoman Empire The region was ruled by the Turks for centuries. In 1882, Jewish people began to immigrate to Palestine. 20th Century 1920's In 1921, the Zionist groups came to this region. 1940's World War II After their increasing persecution by the Nazis and of the USSR, and the Holocaust, large number of Jewish people from Europe and the USSR settled in Israel. State of Israel (1948–present) Foundation (1948-49) The modern state of Israel was established in 1948. Israel has been in conflict with virtually all of it's neighbors at one time or another. They have the support of the United States of America and the United Nations. Israel made itself one of the premier nations in the hunt for Nazi war criminals. Strife between the Israeli and Palestinian groups has led to many violent military reprisals. It formed in 1949, and has been on the forefront of domestic security and counter-terror legislation since. 1950's In 1953, US Secret Service Agent Kent Blake traveled to Tel Aviv where he searched for Professor Braun, a scientist who developed a new H-Bomb who was sought after by Communist nations. During this mission he clashed with his foe, a spy named Myra Tangier, preventing her from obtaining the H-Bomb plans. 1960's In 1967, Israel fought Egypt, Jordan and Syria in the "The Six-Day War". 1970's In the 1970's, Brightsword was part of Israeli military who had grown disillusioned with warfare and killing. When approached by the Asgardian god Heimdall to become one of the Young Gods, he accepted, and became the representation of the warrior among them. In Haifa, Magneto worked as a volunteer orderly at a psychiatric hospital for Holocaust victims. It was there Erik first met and became friends with Charles Xavier. The two men joined forces to rescue their friend, Gabrielle Haller, from Baron von Strucker and his Hydra agents and revealed their powers to each other, Magnus seized Hydra's Nazi gold and left for parts unknown, realizing his and Xavier's views were incompatible. Modern Era Civil War As Israel was thinking about adopting its own version of the Superhuman Registration Act, Sabra was sent by the Mossad to serve as a Mutant auxiliary for the O.N.E., in exchange for intel and technology for setting up a Registration Act. Secret Invasion During the Skrull Invasion, Sabra was attacked in Israel by at least two Super-Skrulls. References Category:History Category:Israel